


Promises

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Kara breaks her promises and things might not ever be the same, but she makes a new one and she realizes she should have done it all along. Supercorp





	Promises

There were a few times in life when Lena felt that she was able to trust the people around her and this moment was not that time. Supergirl was talking to her about the new Supergirl that had appeared in Russia and she had no idea how that had happened, but it didn't seem that Supergirl was going to give her the benefit of the doubt like she had in the past. Lena wondered where their…friendship?...no relationship had gotten to the state that it had, but Lena did not trust Supergirl. She didn't trust her to not hurt her if she were to tell her that it was probably from the Harun-El and that she had some of it if they wanted to get rid of the other Supergirl. Supergirl wasn't the only one that didn't trust her, even her boyfriend…ex-boyfriend, he had broken up with her the moment that the vigilante image was put as trusting a Luthor. Lena had lost everyone that she could trust or thought that she could trust. Supergirl…was Kara…she had known it for a long time and she wanted Kara to trust her enough for her to tell her herself, but that trust never came. It was making Lena wonder if their friendship ever meant anything to her to begin with or was she just trying to keep track of a Luthor.

A Luthor…Lena hated her last name. She hated everything that it stood for in these days. No matter what she did, it was never enough. She had no one. Sam and Ruby had left, they needed to get away from National City and the memories that they had here. Lena, of course understood, but it had left her with no one…again in her life she had no one that she could trust or trusted her. Lena was half listening to Kara, but she was starting to think that maybe she needed to leave National City, like Sam and Ruby. She needed to find some place where she could and would feel like not everyone hated her. And that was all she wanted…she wanted to belong and to feel safe with the people around her. She had felt it when she first was around Kara, but know things were the opposite. She didn't feel that she belonged or as safe with them. They all had lost their faith in her and she didn't think that that faith would ever come back, especially once she told them that she still had the Harun-El. But she did tell them.

"If you want her gone all you need is the Harun-El. I'll have Eve drop it off." Lena stated only to get bombarded with questions about why she had it to begin with. But Lena had had enough of this and said, "J'onn asked me to study it in hopes that it would help Earth. He had faith in me to figure out if it had any good uses, but I'm not sure it does. Eve will drop it off in a moment."

"J'onn trusted you?" James asked accusingly.

"Yes and at one time you all did, but I guess that was all lies. You all have made yourselves clear that I will be nothing more than a Luthor. So guess what. I'm leaving National City." Lena said and then turned to leave.

"You can't leave." Kara said suddenly stopping Lena from leaving by grabbing her arm.

"And why can't I? You have made yourself clear that you don't trust me. You don't have the faith in me anymore. Why would I stay where I'm not wanted? Why would I stay when you broke your promise?" Lena said as she pulled her arm from Kara's grasp.

"But…" Kara faltered, when had she broken her promise. Wait Supergirl never made a promise to Lena, Kara had. "How long have you known?"

"I've known the whole time, Kara. Did you really think that glasses were going to hide you from me? Did you really think that I believed all of your lies?"

"That is the only think that I lied about Lena."

"Is it? You promised that I would always have you to count on. That you would always believe in me. That you were my friend. That I could count on you. Have you kept those promises? Were you just my friend to keep track of another Luthor? Did you mean any of it?"

"I always was your friend. I know that lately we haven't been agreeing, but…"

"But what? I told you the truth the whole time Kara. I thought that you were my friend, some one who understood, who believed in me, who I could trust. But you never trusted me. You gave up. You argued with me about the Kryptonite and I understood why. But what you don't understand is that everything in this world can hurt me, hurt humans. There is one thing that can hurt you and that's the one thing, Kryptonite. One thing! Kara. You think I don't know how painful that can be? I use to be beaten by Lillian for breathing wrong! For saying the wrong things! For not being good enough! I had to kneel on rice till I bleed! Or she left and forgot about me! I used to be put in a trunk until I learned not to cry! Do you think that that would hurt you? No! Cause the only thing that can hurt you is Kryptonite. I learned that I was never going to be good or enough at a young age. I was never going to be loved or cared about. But you can along and I believed for a moment that maybe Lillian was wrong. Maybe I deserved to be cared about and loved. But you proved to me that Lillian was right. I will never be more than my last name, no matter what I do." Lena said as tears fell down her face and she put distance between her and Kara, taking a step away each time that Kara took a step closer.

"Lena." Kara said with tears in her eyes, she hadn't realized how much she had hurt Lena. How much she had pushed her away. She just wanted to make it better, but she had broken her promises. She had lied to her friend, a friend who only had her. "I never meant for this to hurt you. It was the reason that I never told you. I knew that it would hurt you. I'm sorry. You're right I have lied to you. But this was the only thing that was lying to you about. I swear I am your friend. I am a person you can count on. I am a person who believes in you. I am someone you can trust. I never meant to hurt you Lena. You mean so much to me and I was afraid that if I told you or you found that you would hate me. I know that when we were in the dark valley I used your last name against you, but it was wrong of me to do that and I regretted it the moment that I said it. I know that saying all these things means nothing to you because I showed you with my actions that they weren't true, but they are."

Kara took a moment before she took a step toward Lena, Lena didn't take a step back but the tears were falling down her face, Kara knew that maybe she would be able to fix the things that had happened between them. Lena was giving her a chance. She needed to make this right. She wished that she had seen how much Lena was hurting, how much she was hurting her. Lena was right about everything, but there was something else that Kara was holding back, she had been holding it back ever since she had started to date Mon-El because she didn't think that Lena would ever think about her that way.

Yes, Kara had been in love with her best friend for a while, she thought that if she dated Mon-El it would go away and for a moment she had buried it. Kara had loved Lena from the moment that she had met her in her office with Clark there with her, she had wanted from that moment to be with her. She had let others guide what she did with her life, she had listened when they said that Mon-El would be a good person to date. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to tell Lena that she loves her and has always loved her. That nothing could change that, but she also knew that Lena might not believe her in this moment.

"I'm sorry, Lena." Kara said as she finally wrapped Lena up in her arms, she finally let her own tears fall. "You are so much more than your last name. I'm sorry that I ever suggested otherwise. Lena, you are my best friend and I'm sorry for not treating you that way recently. There is one other thing that I need to tell you and I know that it might not be the right time to tell you, but I need to say this." Kara said as she pulled away from Lena to look her in the eyes. Eyes that were looking at her with a little bit of fear and a little bit of hope. "I love you. I have since the moment that I met you in your office. From the moment that you smiled at me. From that moment you had my heart. I tried to move on thinking that you would never feel the same for me. I buried my feelings so deep I almost believed that. And then Mon-El was back and for a moment I let myself bury them again, but seeing you with James that hurt and I used that hurt against you and I'm sorry. And by the time the two of you broke up I was angry that I had never told you my secret and that I never told you how I felt. I was so upset about the Kryptonite that I forced myself to be angry with you, when you didn't deserve it. You were trying to help your friend and I only saw that it could hurt me. You're right that is the one thing that could physically hurt me, when there are a million things that could hurt you. I'm sorry and I love you." Kara held Lena's hands in hers squeezing them at the end trying to make her believe her, trying to get her point across.

"Is this a bad time?" Eve said as she walked in to the middle of the room with the Harun-El in a case.

"I'll go confront the other Supergirl and send her to the Dark Valley." Kara said taking the case from Eve.

"Supergirl…" Lena said before Kara could take off. "I…I love you too. Be careful."

Kara walked back to Lena, who had wrapped her arms around her and said, "I will be." Before kissing Lena soundly and then took off with the Harun-El to get rid of the other Supergirl.

Alex immediately headed for the monitors to watch and keep track of Supergirl, while Lena told Eve that she could go home for the day and that she would be back to CatCo in the morning. James disgusted with Kara and Lena's display went to talk to Lena about leaving Kara alone, but before he could get to Lena, Alex was in his way.

"Don't you dare go near her!" Alex had seen the way that James was looking at Lena.

"She's a Luthor. She shouldn't even be here." James stated.

"James, you are the most selfish person that I have ever met. You for a little bit of time believed in Lena. When most of the time you treated her and thought about her as nothing more than a Luthor. She is more than that. The reason you broke up with her is because she was bad for your image as Guardian."

"That's…"

"That's what? Not true? You're full of shit if you think that that wasn't the reason that you broke up with her. I think that you need to leave for the day. Get out or I will have someone escort you." Alex said as she turned her attention back to the screens.

On the screen and through the coms they watched and listened to Kara dealing with the other Supergirl, who she quickly and without incident sent her back to the Dark Valley, forced her to drink the water from the fountain and then the dark ghosts took away. When Kara was back she immediately flew back to the DEO. When she returned celebration as going on for getting rid of the Russian Supergirl. Kara quickly changed in to her Kara Danvers clothes and went in search of Lena and Alex. Kara found Alex, Brainy, and Lena sitting in the conference room; Lena was filling out NDAs and other papers to be a part of the DEO.

"Welcome to the DEO." Alex said once Lena filled out the last paper.

"Thank you." Lena said as she looked up from the paperwork and saw Kara standing in the doorway.

"She's taken care of." Kara stated and then asked Lena, "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Sure. That's if I'm done." Lena said.

"You are. Have a good night." Alex said as she collected the paperwork and headed out of the conference room with Brainy following behind her.

"So…I know that there is still a lot that you don't know, maybe we could go have dinner and talk." Kara said as she fidgeted with her glasses.

"I would like that a lot." Lena said as she gathered her things.

"Good. Chinese?"

"Sounds good."

Kara grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her to the elevators, once they were inside and on their way, down to the main floor. Kara turned to Lena and pressed a kiss to her lips. Only separating when they reached the main floor. Lena's lip stick was smeared a little and Kara looked like a little kid on Christmas, giddy with happiness.

"Your place or mine?" Kara asked as she finished ordering the food.

"Yours." Lena said as she continued to hold Kara's hand and walk along side her.

It didn't take long until they were at Kara's apartment waiting for the Chinese to be delivered, Lena and Kara were sitting on the couch. Kara just couldn't get enough of Lena. Why had she tried to bury her feelings? She could have been doing this, but instead they were just starting now. Lena was smiling more than Kara had seen her do since Reign had made an entrance.

*Ding ding ding*

"Foods here." Kara said excited, but she didn't want to let go of Lena.

"Go. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I'm hungry." Lena said as she pushed Kara toward the front door.

Kara paid for the food, closed the door, and headed straight back to the couch where Lena was waiting with silverware. Kara gave Lena her food and then grabbed one of her own. They ate in silence for a moment until Kara spoke up. "So…My real name is Kara Zor-El."

"Okay." Lena said taking it in.

"I was sent from Krypton to protect Kal-El. But my ship was knocked off course by Krypton exploding, I was in the phantom zone for twenty years. And then I got to Earth. I was twelve when I got here, Kal didn't need me to protect him anymore. Jeremiah and Eliza took me in and Alex at first wasn't so thrilled, but I grew on her after some time."

"I can't imagine Alex not loving you."

"I wasn't able to control my powers at first it was a really rough time, but we got through it. What else would you like to know?"

"I have forever to learn everything about you Kara. I plan on being with you for as long as you want me."

"Well good. Because I want to be with you forever. I love you Lena."

"And I love you, my Supergirl." Lena said with a grin on her face as she leaned in to kiss Kara again, who happily obliged.

Kara knew that she had made a new promise and she was going to keep this one till her dying day. There was nothing that would stop her from showing and proving to Lena just how much she loved her.


End file.
